gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Michaels
Christopher Michaels.PNG Christopher Michaels is the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Lake City and a Minor character in Lake City Stories. Biography Grand Theft Auto: Lake City Beginnings (Novel) Christopher had a rough childhood, never knowing his real parents. He moved from foster home to foster home. His first family was incredibly kind, raising him as their own with two siblings. He was moved again where his foster father was incredibly abusive and stayed with him till he was 14. By that point Christopher couldn't take it and planned to murder his abusive foster father, but that chance was taken from him when an unknown man (later revealed to be his real father) stabbed him in the chest and then the neck during a fight. Christopher was arrested and when he was released from prision, he met his old friend Mikey Sutelo and turned to a life of crime. Many years later he met his soon to be wife Lia and left the life of crime. Grand Theft Auto: Lake City Stories Christopher only appears in 3 missions, being watched by his father, Robby Michaels (who is the main protagonist). He is seen living a happy life with Lia. In the mission "Enough From The Clown" he is seen outside a store with Lia, they are having a conversation about family. Robby is distracted from this when his daughter (and Christopher's sister) Alice approaches him, when he looks back they're both gone. In the mission "The Strange Disappearance of Alex Jace" Robby accidently bumps into Christopher (who is unaware he is his father) and they exchange a brief and friendly conversation, they both then walk off. In the last mission "Goodbye Christopher Michaels" Robby is once again seen watching over his son. Christopher is seen proposing to Lia who says yes. Robby smiles and walks away, this is the last we see of Christopher. Grand Theft Auto: Lake City Christopher is seen with Lia and his daughter Chrissy (who is 5 years old, markng her the third onscreen child in Grand Theft Auto history) celebrating Lia's birthday. Mikey Suleto suddenly breaks in and tells him to get down on the ground. He tries to grab chrissy when he is nearly stopped by Lia, but she is shot in the head, then Mikey angrily shoots her five times. Mikey grabs a clothes iron and burns the side of the face and is about to kill him when his father Robby comes along and kills some of Mikey's men, however Mikey escapes with Chrissy. Christopher awakens around an hour later and says he will help Christopher find his daughter and kill his friends who betrayed him. They start with Alex Jace, who has recently came off the grid. He tracks him down which leads to him being shot in the back of the neck with a pistol. They go after Brian Tyko next, who he chases down and beats down. After a brawl Christopher grabs a piece of iron and beats him to death with it then says "Fuck you Sweedie" and spits on his dead body. Robby confesses to Christopher that he is his real father and he killed his abusive foster father. Christopher is happy and hugs his father. They go after Alicia Tsaeo next and when Christopher gets to her she drugs him. This causes him to hallucinate aliens attacking him, but he fights his way through them. He finally reaches Alicia (who he hallucinates as Brian Tyko) he fights her as the hallucinagenic drug wears off. He stabs her once in the shoulder, then the arm, and finally slits her throat. Later on he is looking for Mikey when he gets himself invovled in a war between Angels of Death and Devil's Breed. He decides to put and end to it as they've been getting in his way, so he drives down to a meeting between them and begins killing multiple members. The Vice President, Gerald, Attempts to kill him but his leg is blown off due to a Proximity Bomb he placed on his bike. The President is understandibly angry but says he wont get involved in anymore buisness between him and Mikey. He makes his way back only to find his father dead, who had been shot in the head twice by Mikey. Christopher calls Mikey and tells him that he's coming for him. He reaches his compound and kills all of his men in pure rage. He chases Mikey down in a car, ramming it a few times before ramming it off the edge. Christopher approaches Mikey and they have a conversation, Mikey asks him what he'll do and Christopher responds with "This". Christopher begins beat Mikey, then grabs a rock and beats him with it. Mikey mocks him with a speech but it is cut short when Christopher gets in the car and runs him over with it. Christopher finally finds Chrissy and they walk back into Lake City. Personality Christopher is a calm and collected person. However if anyone were to mess with his family he would be filled with a rage that could not be stopped. However he is incredibly kind to his family and friends. Murders Murders Committed by Christopher *Hundreds or maybe more of Mikey's men. *Chinese Gang members *Multiple Angels Of Death Members *Multiple Devil's Breed Members *Gerald (Devil's Breed Vice President, Lake City Chapter) *Alex Jace *Brian Tyko *Alicia Tsaeo *Mikey Suleto Optional Murders *Multiple Civillians *Timothy Tsaeo *Alan Steele *Coyote Black *Multiple Gang Members *Multiple Police Officers *Multiple Soldiers Mission Appearances Lake City Stories *Enough From The Clown *The Strange Dissappearance of Alex Jace *Goodbye Christopher Michaels Lake City *As the Protagonist, he appears in every mission. Category:Grand Theft Auto: Lake City Category:Protagonists Category:Characters